The Longing
by DeadZoneCuba
Summary: He had dreamed of having her in his arms many nights. Now, his dreams were finally going to become a reality.


The Longing

"Why the hell do they still insist on giving me a babysitter when I'm fourteen years old?"

That was the only question that buzzed through Ike Broflovski's head as he sat there on his living room couch, staring boredly, and slightly annoyed, at the TV. It wasn't the fact that he was looking to go out to where his parents were going, some artsy fartsy Museum gig that Sheila, his mother, was organizing, it was the fact that she insisted that, if he were to stay home tonight, he needed someone to watch over him, and with Kyle away with Stan and Kenny and Eric Cartman camping upstate, he needed a "babysitter" to watch over him, well, that's what his mom thought anyway, much to Ike's chagrin. It wasn't until about five minutes later when the doorbell rang and Ike got up to answer it that he started to not mind having this particular "babysitter" over his house tonight.

Ah there she was, Bebe Stevens, in all of her glory. Her hair done up in those sexy curls of hers that always drove the boys wild, decked out in a nice, buttoned red shirt and tight blue jeans, a sexy smile on those lips of hers. Taking all of this in, Ike nearly had an erection occur, as, like so many other guys, Ike had a thing for Bebe. No, not just a thing, a "major" thing. There were many a nights that Ike would sit alone in his bedroom, his hand down his pants, "doing his thing" with thoughts of her on his mind. Yes, growing up with Bebe coming to his house to hang out with Kyle (Either the two of them were good friends, or they were dating when Kyle and that home-schooled girl, Rebecca Cutswald, were "Taking a break" from one another), put all of these thoughts into Ike's teenage head and, given the way Bebe looked today, at 18 years of age, he was damn happy for it.

"Hey Ike! How's everything going tonight huh cutie pie?" She said as she ruffled his hair gently and stepped inside, Ike watching the rhythmic move of her hips and behind as she did every step of the way.

"What? Huh? Oh uh, it's cool…it's cool…" Ike said, at first too mesmerized by watching her backside to answer, then recovering and nervously giving his reply.

"Great! Did you're parents say when they'd be home?"

Ike again was slow to answer, but hey, if you had a pair of tits like hers staring you in the face, you'd probably be slow to answer too.

"Ike….did you hear me?"

She snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention. Like a spring, Ike nervously straightened up and began to stammer a bit.

"Gah! Well, er, tit's not…uh…it's not for me to say at the moment…mostly because my mom and dad usually make these sort of things go on very long…they always have their breast….b-best friends there after all….so they could be gone all night honestly…"

Bebe, oblivious to Ike's slips of the tongue, nodded, then sat down on the couch slowly with a smile.

"Well that's cool then, it'll give us some time to hang out and talk right?"

Blushing a bit, but hiding it well, Ike sat down on the floor near the couch. He was far too nervous to sit on the couch next to her, and, even if he wasn't, he most likely knew he'd try and make a move on her if he did, something he was sure that Kyle would frown upon, even if he and Bebe weren't dating at the present time.

And so, for the next hour or so, that's where they sat, Bebe on the couch, Ike on the floor. Except for two brief moments where Ike went into the kitchen, once to get Bebe a soda, another time to get himself some potato chips, the two hadn't done anything else but sit in that room in those positions. Well, actually, it was just Bebe who was simply doing nothing else but watching TV, Ike had his focus on other things.

His eyes sat glued to her body, that oh so glorious, goddess like body of hers. God, how much Ike wished he could be with Bebe, to hold her in his arms, to smell the scent of her hair, to kiss those pouty, heart shaped lips of hers. The fact that Ike had never had a girlfriend before in his life only magnified these feelings of his (His dealings with romance were limited to one blind date his mother set up for him with a girl from out of town that she knew through the girl's mother, and that had been a disaster, as the two had no interest in each other whatsoever.). Closer and closer he inched over to the part of the couch where Bebe was, smiling from ear to ear as he did. Slowly, his penis crept up straight, signaling an erection. Quietly and quickly, Ike managed to suppress it, but still, he could not take his eyes off of her. Suddenly, a smirk on Bebe's face drew his attention to the TV screen. Yet another steamy, sexual scene from the movie "Eyes Wide Shut" was playing on screen. Ike watched mesmerized, as the goings on between Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman (or whatever actress happened to be with Tom in a particular scene) steamily went at it with each other. It was here that Ike began to daydream. Slowly, Tom's body morphed into him, and the female's body morphed into Bebe. Watching all of this (in his mind anyway), for several minutes on end only fueled Ike's longing for Bebe and her body even more. That did it for him, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed something from her, anything from her, to give him a great release, but, he had to be crafty and "innocent" sounding about it.

"Hey….Hey Bebe…..you uh….You see what their doing there….on the TV?"

"Yeah….it's my favorite part of the movie…why do you ask?"

Ah, he had an opening now, but how to word it so that he seemed not only curious about sex (which, admittedly, he was), but also to not make her think he was some sex starved little pig.

"Well uh…I know that…you've had a lot of boyfriends and all…and well, heck, I've never had a girlfriend or done anything like that before. What…What's it like huh?"

Bebe's face and eyes slowly turned away from the TV screen and over to Ike. The look on her face, thankfully, wasn't one of repulsion or annoyance. In fact, it almost looked like she was trying to find the right way to answer his question, an almost thoughtful look.

"What's it…like?" She began, thinking hard for a moment, then chuckling a bit. "Jeez kiddo, that's kinda hard to explain really…I mean, it's well…that and all, it's not something you can just talk about and a person will understand it…"

She trailed off silently for a few moments, then, slowly, she smiled a mischievous smile. What she was about to do was oh so wrong, and would most likely lead to an awkward, if not ended relationship with Kyle if he or his parents found out, but then again, Bebe had a reputation for being a "bad girl" around town, the one who had done many, many steamy and sexual things in the past, and quite frankly, after a while, she began to love it, so why not run with it?

Walking over to Ike and taking his hand gently, Bebe motioned for the two of them to head upstairs. Ike's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he silently got up and, almost like someone under a spell, followed her as she went up the stairs to Kyle's room. Had he just dozed off, and was he dreaming all of this? A quick pinch of his arm with his fingers proved he was awake, and, with an almost new found burst of energy and excitement, he broke free from Bebe and went down the rest of the way to the hall, stopping it at Kyle's door and opening for her. Once she was in, he grinned a devilish grin and followed in after her, closing the door behind him as he did.

Kyle's room had been done up neatly, as the two of them could see. Besides a few Terrence and Phillip posters from Kyle's younger days, and a few Jew Scout trophies, everything looked neat, modest, and bare. Slowly, Bebe walked over to Kyle's bed and sat down upon it, then patted the spot next to her for Ike to sit.

"Since explaining it is kind of difficult…I figured I'd make an effort to show you how it's done…would you like that?"

Slowly, Ike almost floated over to the spot she patted, then, he sat down next to her with a large smile.

"More then anything…"

Bebe smiled and nodded slowly. "Good, we have to keep quiet and careful about this though ok? For starters, you're going to need some protection…"

Ike nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, definitely, cause Kyle will kick my ass if he ever finds out what we're doing up here tonight…"

Bebe couldn't help herself, she let out a loud laugh, then, stifled it by putting her hands to her mouth. Ike could be so damn cute sometimes that she just couldn't stand it.

"No silly!" She said, still having the giggles in her as she spoke. "I meant a condom, for, well, you know…"

She motioned down to Ike's crotch slowly. When Ike finally looked down at it, then looked back up at her, he blushed, embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, what you said back there was cute…" She said with a smile. "Now then, I'm sure your brother hides condom's in here somewhere, as he's done…well…it…with me before…let's try and find them."

A quick search of Kyle's room uncovered said condoms, a small blue box of them to be exact, under his bed. Ike slowly pulled them out and held them up to Bebe, signaling that he had found them.

"Ok good…" Bebe began, taking the condoms and placing them on the night table next to the bed. "…We'll get to that later. For now, why don't we start with the basics…"

Motioning with her finger to come closer to her, Ike smiled and nodded dumbly, doing so. Bebe slowly smiled back, giggled in a sultry way, and put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You've never kissed a girl before right?" She asked slowly. When Ike shook his head no, Bebe smiled and spoke further. "Then we'll start with that…"

She slowly licked her bottom lip, then her top lip with her pink, soft looking tongue. Finally, it was ready to go. Giggling seductively for three seconds, Bebe leaned in, and slowly pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Instantly, Ike's eyes closed in utter awe and euphoric happiness. All of his dreams, all of his fantasies about her, they were now coming to life.

Bebe's lips navigated over Ike's mouth with ease, being no stranger to kissing or to making out, as she had been doing it for as long as she could remember. However, she soon realized that Ike was pretty much a beginner to kissing, so, sensing a bit of stiffness and nervousness in him and his lips, she gently broke the kiss and put her forehead and nose on his, speaking softly to him.

"Relax…Just relax…just let your lips do what mine are doing, and you'll be fine…"

Ike nodded silently, then, slowly, he puckered out his lips, yearning for hers to return. Bebe smiled at this and gently pecked Ike's lips, then again. However, the second time, she kept her lips locked to his and began a second long kiss between them. Bebe again did all of the work at first, but soon, to her satisfaction and delight, he began to kiss back, getting into the grove after a few seconds. Softly and slowly, their lips began to glide together in synch and once they had established themselves in kissing with those very lips of theirs, Bebe took it up one level, and her tongue softly darted out and stroked Ike's lips twice. Ike didn't need to be an expert kisser to know that this was her asking permission to enter his mouth. Opening his mouth after stopping their kissing for a second, Bebe's tongue slowly entered in and began to explore all around. She soon found herself intertwining that little serpent of hers with his, and thus, for the next several minutes, the two deeply French kissed once another, their tongues rubbing softly and slowly together as if they were one. For a brief moment, a sound downstairs caused stoppage of this steamy scene, as both thought that Ike's parents were home. A quick glance out the window saw no family car in sight, and soon, the two were back at it.

Finally, their lips parted slowly and Bebe backed up a moment, wiping the corner of her mouth slowly as Ike stared dreamily at her, a goofy grin on his face.

"Now wasn't that fun?" She asked with a sultry whisper.

"Uh huh…" Ike answered in a dream like state.

"Good…Good, now we can move onto something fun…"

Slowly, Bebe moved up further on the bed until she was laying on her back near Kyle's pillows. Slowly, she would sit up and giggle slowly, her hand going over to the buttons on her first. One undone, then two, then three and four. Finally, the last button came undone, and off her shirt came, flung to the side. Before Ike now sat Bebe, now clad in a revealing, sexy looking black bra. His smile growing by the second, Ike slowly crawled over to Bebe until he finally hovered over her, admiring the "work of art" that was just a few inches from her.

"So, do you like what you see baby?"

Ike, his hands trembling in delight, nodded and smiled. His hands hovered over the twins once, then twice, and yet, he could not bring himself to touch them, to feel them.

"Don't be afraid…" Bebe cooed softly, slowly clipping her bra off and removing it, exposing her supple bosom to the lad. "…Have a go at them…I don't mind…"

Slowly, Ike cupped her milky white breasts in his hand and began to stroke them in an up and down motion. Again, knowing that he was a beginner, Bebe didn't really mind this, she simply smiled up at him, then, reaching her hand up, she grabbed Ike by the collar and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Ike immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. The next several seconds were devoted to them laying on one of the pillows of the bed, every so often rolling over, as they French kissed deeply and sensually.

Finally, Bebe slowly broke their kiss again, rolled over so that she was on top of Ike, leaned down, and whispered to him.

"I think we're about ready to do it…"

Ike's heart beat wildly in his chest as he smiled.

"I think so too…"

His penis already erect from all they had done so far, Bebe was easily able to slip on one of the condoms over it. Once that was all said and done, it would take one more sentence from her until they were ready to begin.

"Ok Ike…This, is how it's truly done…"

And so, on the cold, winter night, with only the walls as witnesses to it, the two of them made love. For a first timer, Bebe was impressed at the fact that Ike was able to get into it and not be too awkward about it, he was gentle too her, didn't go to rough, didn't get too abusive or dirty, he was just right that night. As for Ike, well, quite frankly, Ike was far gone in his mind. Far gone not with his sanity or anything like that, but mostly in the euphoria and happiness he felt within him as he and Bebe made love to one another. That night they did quite a lot of steamy action to one another, some which would even rival the scenes of that very movie they were watching that started this whole night in motion. No doubt about it, both of them felt like they were in heaven on earth.

Two hours finally came and went. Ike and Bebe were now snuggled in bed together, Ike in his underwear, Bebe completely naked. The smile on Ike's face was a mile long, and one that, from the looks of it, would never fade again. Bebe slowly and gently looked upon Ike with a sweet smile on her face finally.

"You were great for a first timer…"

"So were you….for a multi-timer…"

Bebe giggled a bit, then leaned forward and up a bit, pecking his lips twice.

"Did that answer your question from earlier tonight Ike?"

Ike's goofy grin just grew more as he happily sighed and pulled her closer to his chest.

"You're damn right it did sexy…"

Again, Bebe giggled as she snuggled her nose into his neck briefly, then pulled away and smiled.

"We'd better get dressed and back downstairs…your parents'll probably be home soon…"

Ike nodded, and out the two slipped out of bed, beginning to get dressed back in the clothes they had on, with Ike being the first to break the silence.

"Can we….Can we ever do this again Bebe? You and me?"

Bebe smiles softly at Ike, then, after finally buttoning her shirt up, made her way to him and kissed him softly on the lips twice.

"Sure hun…As long as we can just keep it as our little thing and not let anyone know about it…"

Ike smiled as he pulled Bebe into his arms slowly.

"It'll be our little secret…"

For the next half hour or so, the time it took from when the two went back downstairs, till the time Ike's parents arrived, the two of them sat on the couch, not cuddled together, but still close enough that they could smile at once another and exchange short, but sweet kisses on the lips. Finally, once the sound of a car parking on the driveway signaled the arrival of the Broflovski's, Ike and Bebe wisely nixed any more kisses and, as Sheila Broflovski unlocked the front door and went in, it looked as if nothing at all had happened between the two. Once Bebe was thanked and paid for a "job well done" (How ironic that statement was coming from Sheila's mouth, in Ike's mind anyway), the two teens exchanged a goodbye, as well as a smile. To Ike, that smile was more then a smile, it was a promise of things to come the next time he and Bebe were alone together. Once Bebe left the house, Ike happily laid down on the couch as his father went up to change, and his mother went into the kitchen, conversing with him as she did.

"Well bubie, did you have a nice time with Bebe over the house?"

Ike smiled knowingly, the thoughts of what he and his goddess Bebe did still on his mind, how she took his virginity that night, He truly would never forget her, nor this night, ever. Slowly sitting up, he turned to the kitchen where his mom was.

"I sure did! In fact, I'd love it if Bebe would baby sit me more often…"


End file.
